The present invention relates to dental apparatus and more particularly to a structure improved dental flosser which includes a rotatable abutment, a cutting unit and a clip-on cap so that the tension of the floss is adjustable, the used segment of the floss is cutaway and the floss is kept from external contamination.
The dental flosser becomes more popular than the toothpick in the modern market because it protects the enamel surface of the teeth. FIG. 1 shows an original type of the dental flosser which is composed of a pair of parallel supports 1 and 2, a handle 3 and a segment of floss 4 tensionally secured between the support 1 and 2. So that the users grip the handle 3 and clean the spaces between their teeth. This dental flosser is usually sold in gross package. Each time, the user picks one of them and casts away after it is used so as to waste materials.
FIG. 2 shows an improved dental flosser which comprises a hollow elongate body, a pair of supports 5 parallel projected from a narrow end including a longitudinal slot 6 relative to the body in their free ends, a retaining rod 7 abutting the foot of the inner support 5, a recess 8 in an under side wall and a roller 9 integrating with a ratchet gear rotatably disposed in a wide end of the body for winding the floss thereon. In practice, the floss is drawn out through the recess 8 and abuts on the under side of the body and then secures to the retaining rod 7 after passing through the slots 6 of the supports 5 respectively. The floss is then tensioned by a counterclockwise rotation of the roller 9 so that the ratchet gear is checked from clockwise rotation. This type of dental flosser has an advantage of repeated application. However, it has also several disadvantages set forth as follows:
a) the tension of the floss between the supports 5 is unadjustable so that if the floss is too tense, it will hurt the gum of the teeth, PA1 b) for preventing the floss from breakaway, the floss adapted to this type of dental flosser must be rather thick so that a thick floss is difficult to insert into the spaces between the teeth, unless it damages the enamel surface of the teeth, and PA1 c) a great segment of floss exposed to the outside of the body oughts to be stained with the external contaminations.
The present invention is arisen to militate and/or obviate the aforediscussed disadvantages and provides a qualified dental flosser to the users.